


Children of Fate (come running home)

by brizo



Series: A Prince and his Retainer [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Chrom!Inigo, M/M, Twins!Soleil and Siegbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: Laslow, Inigo, never wanted fate to repeat itself and yet it had. When the twins were younger he presented them with two necklaces. He had smiled, giving each them half of a whole jewel and told them in their greatest time of need the jewel would create a miracle.And so while Siegbert and Soleil lay in burning rubble of their home, the body of their Papa next to them, their necklaces burn bright perhaps a Miracle is what they need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I MISSED XANLOW WEEK. CREY. Anyway.... this is like an AU of an AU of an AU of that one DLC in the game with the kids and shit but.... AU.... this might have 1 or 2 more parts WE'LL SEE WITH MY LAZY ASS.

Siegbert held his crying sister as tears poured down his cheeks. His arm was held out as if reaching something. Where his fathers once stood was nothing but a cold corpse. 

 

_ “Protect your sister Siegbert. Protect her with your life I know you can, I believe in you. No matter what anyone says you are strong, you are courageous.”  His Papa’s hand ruffled his hair a sad smile on his face. “I did not want this for you my son. I never wanted history to repeat itself.” _

 

_ “Papa!” _

 

_ “Your Father and I… we both love you two so much....”  _

 

Siegbert cried a little more holding Soleil close. They only had each other, not knowing the current living status of their cousins. For all they knew Forrest and Kiragi were both… No, Siegbert would not allow those dark thoughts to pass.

 

Siegberts hand clench Siegfried, the dark blade sheathed to his side. It had been passed down to his before his Father… before he… The tears came anew forcing a choked sob to build up low in his throat that threatened to escape. Thankfully his younger twin sister had not been there at the time. It wasn't healthy and good to try and shield her from all the bad occurrences happening but it was his duty as an older brother to protect her. And he would at any cost.

 

Soleil’s sobbing died down as she lifted her head to stare him in the eyes. Where Siegbert’s left eye was branded his sister’s right was. His Papa had never went in depth about why the two had those brands but did tell him only special people from his home land had it and they were Heroes of of Legend. When he was younger Siegbert and Soleil had often dreamed of going out and becoming Heroic Legends themselves, after all having the brand proved it. Soleil would even drag in their cousin Ophelia who also sported the brand herself..

 

But looking at each other now, the cold corpse of their Papa in front of them they did not feel like heroes at all.

 

“Sieggy.” Soleil whispered in distress. The ever present smile of the Princess of Nohr was missing, had been for a while now. All around them the deep realm that all the Children of the War had lived in was destroyed. Her Fathers were dead. “I want to wake up. This is all a nightmare right?”

 

Her voice was bordering on hysterical. Siegbert wrapped his arms around her. He wished it was a dream, but he knew that this time it was a dream he would wake up from. He couldn't wake up and run into his parent’s room cuddling in close as his Papa and Father cuddled him from both sides. He would never see his Papa dance, never be taught to dance again. His Father would never sit next to him and teach him the best way to gain treaties. Never teach him what it means to be a Prince, a King!

 

All he was left with was a sword and broken promise. He didn’t understand what Papa meant by Fate repeating itself once more.

 

Siegbert blinked as he heard a clunking noise. His eyes drifted downwards, his eyes blinking away the soot of the flames surrounding them. The two necklace that their Papa had given them were tangled up.

 

He still remembered when his Papa had given them to Soleil and himself. His Papa told them they each got half the jewel and that when brought together if they were in enough distress a miracle would be born and they would be safe.

 

What a lie. Siegbert sniffled closing his eyes. They needed to get up and get going soon. Their enemies would be coming back soon and they would not be safe.

 

“Brother!” He heard Soleil’s voice. Opening his eyes he saw the two halves of the jewel glow. He looked into his sister's eyes. He imagined they looked the same. Covered in blood and soot. Her long blond hair matted, his own slight pink in a similar state. 

 

Grasping his hand she gave a weak smile.

 

“Let’s see what this Miracle is.”

 

_ Xander hugged both his children tight. Soleil squirmed having staved off physical affection after turning 15. Siegbert on the other hand reveled in it. He hugged his Father close. _

 

_ “Siegbert… you are now 17 years old. I believe it is time to give you this as it is your Birthright.” Handing him an ornate sheath he pulled the sword out gaping openly at his father's sword, Siegfried glowed with his otherworld purple glow. _

 

_ “Father but this is!”  _

 

_ His Father gave him a sad smile. His Papa stood a little away, close enough to hear them. _

 

_ “I am sorry I can only leave you this. To leave you only a sword… I love you Siegbert, Soleil. Never doubt that. I know I do not say it as often as I should have. But never forget this, I have never been prouder than I have of you two.” _

 

_ His Papa stepped close to them giving them a kiss on their foreheads. _

 

_ “I am sorry….” They heard Papa whisper. _

  
_ They never knew what their Papa meant until their Miracle. _


End file.
